


Floating

by Alphinss



Series: Self Isolation Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Horcruxes, Inferi, Not Happy, POV Regulus Black, Sad Ending, Slytherin's Locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Regulus knows that no one is coming to save him
Series: Self Isolation Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Floating

It was soothing really, wasn’t it. The end of the world could pass you by and you wouldn’t even notice. Not when you were so cold you couldn’t feel your skin and when your lips were so blue that the air had trouble getting through them. There was nothing really to think about, was there. Just the vague apathy that your thoughts were slipping away, that you couldn’t keep going for much longer and the firm certainty that no one was coming. 

Regulus Black knew with a certainty of what little was left of his soul; no was no one coming. There never had been anyone, and now it was too late for the hope that there would be. It wasn’t something that he was thinking about, there was no point. 

He’d stopped panicking. There wasn’t really any point to that anymore either. His wand had dropped from his hand almost too long ago for him to remember, not that his hands would be able to grab the wooden saviour anymore. In fact he wasn’t even sure that he had hands to grasp with. 

There was a slight shift in the water as he made his way to look, but he couldn’t, didn’t want to. The twitch was really only the betrayal of a broken mind. The Black madness was finally setting in. If you could, then Regulus would have laughed. His hands didn’t move. 

Regulus knew that they wouldn’t again. Not under his own will at least, not while he was alive. They were bloody, broken, blue digits sitting just below the black water.

He still needed the fingers though. He would need them. Need them to claw and crawl. The remnants of his body. When he finally sank below the water and his mind slipped away. Then he would be added to their number. They would protect the locket. The locket that wasn’t even real, the horcrux far away and so unattainable. He would become one of them. He needed his fingers for that. 

It was cold wasn’t it? The thought came as more of a question. Regulus couldn’t tell anymore. It was dark though, that he could tell. The torches had gone out as the water had stilled, as the inferi had once more sunk into the depths of midnight black. 

Even behind closed eyes he knew he would never see light again. 

Breathing was harder now. Regulus could feel his lungs straining, the cold, the water surrounding him. But it didn’t hurt. There was just the floating and the gentle laps of water. The floating was nice, the gentle bob on the surface. But he knew it couldn’t last. Soon the air would be gone and there would be nothing to keep him bobbing. Soon he would sink. Soon he would become one of them. 

A ripple in the dark, a white hand and the decaying stench of a water logged corpse. 

It wouldn’t be long now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't really know where this came from.


End file.
